


1x01: Незваный (Uninvited)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Series, Team Dynamics, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэниел Флетчер просто хотел посмотреть кино. Он не мог предположить, что вот-вот окажется по другую сторону Атлантического океана в компании людей, называющих себя профессиональными путешественниками во времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1x01: Незваный (Uninvited)

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть истории, в которой намечается как минимум 20 частей. 
> 
> Легенда такова: "Зеро-Один на страже времени/Room Zero One" - это сериал, снятый популярным британским каналом при помощи одного из популярных американских каналов. Разнообразные клише научной фантастики, исторические неточности и шутки на тему Британии вс. США гарантированы. После новогодних праздников серии будут по возможности раз в неделю, а пока что приветствуйте пилот.
> 
> (Но я бы на месте читателя начала с второй части, она куда лучше).

 

Все самые интересные истории обычно начинаются с малого: с незаметных деталей, приводящих к самым неожиданным поворотам. Моргни – и упустишь шанс изменить свою жизнь. Для Дэниела Флетчера все началось с сообщения от его девушки, скучающей в гостях у родственников на другой стороне Штатов.

**_Кэролайн:_ ** _"СЫНОВЬЯ АРЕНЫ". ПОСМОТРИ._

**_Дэн:_ ** _...это про циркачей?_

**_Кэролайн:_ ** _гладиаторы. я плачу кровавыми слезами. это ИДЕАЛЬНО_

Фильмы и сериалы, находившие креативные способы по-новому надругаться над исторической точностью, были чем-то вроде хобби Кэролайн. Она бредила историей всю жизнь, а Дэниел знал ее почти так же долго, так что определенная часть ее интереса не могла не передаться ему. Не то чтобы исторические ляпы в кино заставляли его плакать кровью, он даже не слишком хорошо их подмечал, но это было довольно весело, и уж во всяком случае веселее, чем перспектива провести еще один вечер за видеоиграми.

Кстати, о крови: в "Сыновьях арены" ее оказалось более чем достаточно. Та часть бюджета, которую можно было потратить на консультации историков, была использована на красную краску и грим и... что-то, что имитировало кишки. Гладиаторы, согласно представлениям авторов сериала, мерли как мухи.

Первая серия перешла в титры, когда главный герой оказался на арене с крохотным ножом в руках против трех львов.

\- Серьезно? – пробормотал Дэниел, отложил в сторону пакет с чипсами и вытер руки о штаны. – Нет, серьезно?

Он прокрутил страницу, по привычке читая комментарии, среди которых порой попадалась забавная критика. К счастью, долго листать не пришлось – одним из верхних отзывов, набравших больше всего голосов "за", был комментарий пользователя под ником MakingHistory.

_"Чушь собачья. Самая отборная собачья чушь со времен выхода "Храброго сердца". Сценаристы словно перечитали всю критику на "Гладиатора" и намеренно сделали свой сериал в три раза хуже._

_Давайте забудем о костюмах и о том, что абсолютно все до сих пор путаются в больших пальцах. Но делать "Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя" традиционным приветствием перед началом поединка... Это соревнования или парад самоубийц? Конечно, это подходит нашим героям, которых выпускают на арену вооруженными зубочисткой, но на самом деле гладиатор =/= верная смерть. Это была популярная карьера. Рабы шли в гладиаторы, чтобы заработать себе на свободу. Свободные люди шли в гладиаторы, чтобы накопить денег. Знатные люди дрались на арене. Императоры дрались на арене, когда им не хватало острых ощущений. Похоже на профессию со смертностью 100%?_

_Выражаясь просто, с современной точки зрения гладиаторы были чем-то вроде элитных беговых лошадей: спонсоры вкладывали в них огромные суммы, поэтому, естественно, они были заинтересованы в том, чтобы как можно дольше удержать своих бойцов живыми, а не тренировать кого-то с нуля после каждого поединка. Жизнями не разбрасывались просто так, по мановению пальца кровожадной публики. Публика жаждала крови только в отдельные периоды ужесточения правил, как во времена Калигулы или Клавдия..."_

Дальше шло рассуждение о гладиаторских играх в разные периоды истории Древнего Рима. Ничего такого, что нельзя было найти после короткого поиска в Гугле, но тем не менее складывалось впечатление, что этот парень – или девушка? – говорит со знанием дела. Дочитав комментарий до конца, Дэниел нажал на имя пользователя, чтобы перейти на его личную страницу. Если MakingHistory не скрыл список комментариев к разным фильмам, Дэниелу интересно было прочитать его – или ее – мнение о некоторых своих личных фаворитах.

Но ему не повезло: у MakingHistory был практически пустой аккаунт – ни списка комментариев, ни даже отмеченных фильмов. Только в информации о себе адрес сайта – makinghistory.co.uk – и подмигивающий смайл. Недолго думая, он кликнул по ссылке. Ему и так было нечем заняться.

Когда сайт загрузился, Дэниел не сразу поверил своим глазам. "Мы любим историю!", гласила надпись огромными зелеными буквами Comic Sans на грязно-оранжевом фоне. Он зажмурился и вновь открыл глаза. Надпись не исчезла.

\- Ты что, двенадцатилетняя девочка-дальтоник из 2004 года? – спросил он вслух у экрана.

Надпись моргнула и стала фиолетовой. Дэниел запустил руку в волосы и подергал, всерьез задумавшись. MakingHistory был умным парнем – или девушкой, или двенадцатилетней девочкой-дальтоником – вряд ли он был виноват в том, что не умел делать сайты. Список заголовков к статьям выглядел интересно, но Дэниел готов был побиться об заклад, что половина потенциальных читателей закрывала страницу, не выдержав атаки на зрительные рецепторы.

У Дэниела тоже было хобби. Когда-то в детстве он хотел стать хакером.

Он задумался еще раз. То, что он собирался сделать, было проступком с точки зрения закона, но, судя по громкости, с которой все оформление кричало "аматоры!", шансы остаться незамеченным близились к 100%. Надпись "войти" в правом верхнем углу экрана манила его словно магнит. Скорее всего, MakingHistory не пришло в голову позаботиться о проверке данных, вводимых юзером, а это значило, что небольшой код в окошке логина...

\- Ха! – сказал Дэниел монитору. – Попался.

На то, чтобы поменять дизайн сайта на нечто не вызывающее желания выцарапать собственные глаза, у него ушло меньше пятнадцати минут. Какое-то мгновение он раздумывал, стоит ли оставлять на видном месте послание для MakingHistory (что-то вроде "На здоровье, и почитайте больше о безопасности данных"), потом передумал. Вместо этого он просто сохранил результаты своей работы, похлопал себя по плечу и после секундного раздумья направился на кухню за заслуженной бутылкой пива.

Когда он поднимался обратно по лестнице, кто-то позвонил в дверь.

 

***

 

Высокий блондин, стоявший на пороге, окинул Дэниела быстрым оценивающим взглядом и сделал шаг в сторону. Из-за его спины выступил другой – темнокожий мужчина средних лет.

\- Мы можем войти?

Он говорил с британским акцентом. Дэниел видел их обоих впервые в жизни.

\- Простите, - сказал он, не двигаясь с места, - вы кто?

Проигнорировав этот вопрос, незнакомец продолжил:

\- Мы здесь, чтобы обсудить ваше маленькое нелегальное хобби. Постоим на пороге или пригласите нас внутрь?

Черт. Дэниел почувствовал легкий мороз по всему телу, что нечасто случалось летним днем в Техасе. Мысленно он прикинул свои шансы: может быть, он и успел бы насильно выключить стационарный компьютер – одного удачного пинка в кнопку на блоке питания было достаточно – и, возможно, даже ноутбук, но если они имели право изымать компьютеры, его пароли их не остановили бы. Терабайт нелегально скачанных файлов – интересно, скольких лет тюрьмы это заслуживало...

\- Вы, должно быть, ошиблись домом, - спокойно сказал он, поборов первый инстинкт просто захлопнуть дверь.

Темнокожий мужчина бросил взгляд на своего спутника. Тот медленно покачал головой и заложил руки за спину, глядя на Дэниела сверху вниз.

\- Это здесь, Шеф. Джо дал точный адрес.

Дэниел сглотнул. Эти двое не были похожи на полицейских – в том плане, что не были одеты как полицейские – но ситуация в любом случае не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Человек, названный Шефом, вздохнул.

\- Все ясно. Я пребывал под впечатлением, что в этом доме живет искусный взломщик, но теперь вижу, что это не более чем мальчишка. Пойдем, Свен, мы найдем кого-нибудь другого.

\- Нет, стойте! – Дэниел машинально сделал шаг ему вслед, потом выругал себя за то, что попался на такую простую удочку, но было уже поздно. Засунув руки в карманы шортов, он попытался изобразить хладнокровие. – Я не искусный взломщик. Но если вы хотели поговорить, я вас выслушаю. Заходите.

Степенно кивнув, мужчина прошел мимо него в гостиную, так уверенно, будто не в первый раз бывал у них дома. Свен, одарив Дэниела нечитаемым взглядом, проследовал за ним. Дэниел воспользовался моментом, чтобы выглянуть за дверь. Нигде в поле зрения не было видно полицейской машины, но, в конце концов, это убило бы смысл визита в штатском. Возможно, он только что совершил очень большую ошибку, но поздно было спохватываться. Закрыв дверь на замок, он поспешил в гостиную.

Шеф уже стоял посреди комнаты, разглядывая фотографии на стенах. Свен прислонился к дальней стенке, всем своим видом излучая беспристрастность. Дэниел откашлялся.

\- Дэниел, – сказал Шеф, не поворачиваясь к нему. – Сколько вам лет?

\- Двадцать два. Я... – он осекся. – Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

\- Фото с выпускного в школе – поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь – подписано как "Дэн и Кэролайн". У вас есть работа, или вы зарабатываете на жизнь... хакерством?

\- Эмм. Ни то и ни другое? – это почему-то прозвучало как вопрос. – Я недавно закончил университет. И я же сказал, что я не хакер. А что происходит?

\- Makinghistory.

\- Простите, что?

\- Makinghistory, - терпеливо повторил Шеф. – Название сайта, который вы сегодня взломали.

\- Это было только что, - без нужды заметил Дэниел. Как, черт возьми...

\- Да, - согласился Шеф. Он опустился в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и добавил: - Сайт, который вы взломали только что. Я хочу знать, как вам это удалось.

Если бы Дэниел был уверен, что ему ничего не угрожает, он бы рассмеялся.

\- Это было несложно. Там хреновая система безопасности, – и все остальное не лучше, не стал он добавлять. Шеф молчал, поэтому он продолжил: – Тот, кто его делал, забыл об одной детали. Он должен был вписать в код...

\- Забыл.

\- Д-да.

Шеф помедлил. Достал из кармана аккуратный платок, снял очки, протер их.

\- Поистине занятное совпадение: кажется, в моей компании только что появилась вакансия. Дэн, как вы относитесь к Лондону?

Тут он наконец не выдержал.

\- Я был на вашем сайте пять минут назад! Как вы... что вы... Откуда вы взялись?!

Шеф водрузил очки обратно на нос.

\- Пожалуй, я начал не с того вопроса. Дэн, как вы относитесь к научной фантастике?

 

***

 

\- Мало кто знает, что для того, чтобы путешествовать во времени, нужно всего-навсего оказаться в нужный момент в нужном месте, - сказал Шеф, извлекая из кармана планшет. – Таких мест на самом деле немного, и, к счастью, самое активное из них находится в пустыне посреди австралийского континента... – он нажал на экран, потом еще раз и еще, потом потряс планшетом в воздухе. – Черт побери, Мэтт, неужели нельзя было... Ага, вот оно.

Он бесцеремонно открыл дверь, ведущую в спальню родителей Дэниела, но не успел тот запротестовать, как воздух в дверном проеме пошел рябью, затем картина по ту сторону сменились белыми стенами. Шеф первым сделал шаг через порог. Бросив взгляд на Свена и получив легкий кивок, Дэниел шагнул следом. Когда все трое переступили порог, дверь закрылась за их спинами с легким шипением – уже не дверь спальни его родителей. Вокруг была небольшая квадратная комната: четыре стены и два выхода, и больше ничего.

\- Я познакомлю тебя с остальной командой, - сказал Шеф, засовывая свой планшет обратно в карман пиджака. – Пойдем. На чем я остановился?

\- На австралийском континенте, - вяло сказал Дэниел, следуя за ним.

Вторая дверь из комнаты вела в долгий коридор, выглядящий как обычный коридор в обычном офисе – обычном для сериалов, которые он видел. Люди, попадающиеся навстречу, тоже выглядели... как обычные люди. Дэниел не мог не испытать благодарности к Шефу за то, что тот дал ему одеться. Все происходящее и без того смахивало на причудливый сон, не хватало еще оказаться посреди офиса путешественников во времени в шортах и босиком.

\- Ах, да. Все эти вспышки энергии фиксируются мощными приборами – здравствуй, Анна – и за считанные минуты в нужную точку приходит команда наших людей. Если кто-то провалился во временную дыру – как дела, Жан? – мы возвращаем их домой, если нет – следим за тем, чтобы так оставалось и дальше. Все просчитано. Вероятность возникновения временных парадоксов сведена к минимуму... Нам сюда.

Если бы еще сегодня утром Дэниела попросили описать будни людей, профессионально путешествующих во времени, в его воображении предстало бы нечто среднее между фильмом про Джеймса Бонда и биографией Маты Хари. Женщины, одинаково безупречно выглядящие в платьях с кринолинами и в античных туниках. Мужчины, ловко управляющиеся со всеми возможными видами оружия от деревянной дубинки до лазерного меча. Возможно, фото живых мамонтов на стенах. А из речи Шефа он сделал вывод: его организация состоит из профессиональных профессионалов, которые все делают очень профессионально. Поэтому первые слова, которые он услышал, переступив порог комнаты с номером "0-1", его немного сбили с толку.

\- Вы привели нам американского хакера? Почему он в костюме?

Парень, который это сказал, сидел на столе посреди комнаты, держа в руках пластиковый стаканчик с чем-то напоминавшим кофе – по крайней мере, по цвету. Он сам был одет в кожаную куртку и рваные джинсы, и, похоже, не причесывался уже несколько дней. Да и весь офис напоминал эпицентр стихийного бедствия: официального вида бумаги лежали вперемешку с обертками от еды и грязной посудой, стаканы с предположительно кофе были опрокинуты тут и там прямо на полу, даже мебель выглядела так, будто ее просто сгрузили, не глядя, на первое свободное место, да так и забыли передвинуть. На диване в углу спал какой-то мужчина, не обращая внимания на то, что его ноги наполовину свешивались с края.

\- Я не...

\- Потому что с сегодняшнего дня он у нас работает, - перебил Шеф, опустив ему на плечо тяжелую руку. За стеклами очков его темные глаза изучали помещение с выражением, подобным тому, которое, наверное, было сейчас на лице самого Дэниела. – Что здесь произошло?

Парень в куртке огляделся по сторонам и пожал плечами.

\- Проблемы в Эдинбурге, разбирались всю ночь. Потом была активация в Италии, потом вспышка в Эстонии, а потом инцидент с вашим хакером. В общем и целом я уже тридцать пять часов на ногах, так что простите, что не рвусь бегать кругами с метлой. А можно подробнее про "он у нас работает"?

Проигнорировав и вопрос, и его тон, который показался Дэниелу не самым подходящим для разговоров с начальством, Шеф нахмурился.

\- Проблемы? Почему я только сейчас об этом слышу?

\- Я все исправил, - сказал парень. – Вы были заняты.

\- Джо... – начал было Шеф, потом вздохнул, покачал головой и вновь повернулся к Дэниелу. – Дэн, совет на будущее: если возникнет какая-либо проблема, сразу вызывай меня, не слушай их. Понятно?

Я ведь не соглашался еще с вами работать, подумал Дэниел, но автоматически кивнул.

\- Вот и хорошо. Вон там твое рабочее место.

"Вон там" оказалось огромным столом, уставленным мониторами, клавиатурами и разными приборами непонятного предназначения. Он занимал всю стену напротив дверей, прямо под громадным окном, которое не мыли, похоже, от начала нового тысячелетия.

\- Серьезно, - продолжил Джо, пока Дэниел рассматривал аппаратуру, абсолютно ему не знакомую. Он говорил с заметным акцентом, типичным для английских аристократов в кино: Дэниел был почти уверен, что ни один человек его возраста не должен использовать в жизни такое произношение, если не пытается специально кому-то подействовать на нервы. – Впервые вижу хакера в галстуке. Может, он еще и на взломанных сайтах оставляет сообщение: "Извините за неудобства, хорошего вам дня"?

\- Заткнись, Джо, - сказал Свен неожиданно добродушно. – Ты его отпугнешь и снова останешься единственным оператором на весь офис.

Мужчина на диване приподнял взъерошенную голову.

\- Что?

\- Добрый... – Шеф бросил взгляд на часы, - вечер, Мэтт. Ко мне в кабинет, сейчас же.

Дэниел непроизвольно поморщился из сочувствия: это было жестко. Но, к чести Мэтта, тот не сказал ни слова – лишь кивнул, вскарабкался на ноги и направился к выходу с опущенной головой.

\- Скатертью дорожка, - сказал Джо и отсалютовал стаканчиком закрывшейся двери. – Бесполезный кретин с руками из задницы.

Шеф пропустил это мимо ушей.

\- Ты видел Лауру?

\- Она в магазине, - Джо сделал глоток и скривился. – Должна принести нормальный кофе.

\- Хорошо. Когда вернется, пускай пройдет ко мне: Мэтту понадобится коррекция памяти. Джо, введи нового оператора в курс дела, и затем я жду отчета по Эдинбургу. Дэн, - Шеф одарил его очередным загадочным взглядом из-за очков, - твое первое задание – познакомиться с ребятами. И помоги им убрать этот бардак – я видел средневековые конюшни почище, без преувеличения. Если ты после этого передумаешь с нами работать, я тебя пойму.

И он исчез за дверью, прежде чем Дэниел успел ответить, оставляя его с двумя потенциальными коллегами, кучей незнакомой аппаратуры и вопросом "А мое согласие никому не нужно?" на кончике языка.

\- Привет, - сказал он неуверенно.

Джо закатил глаза, отставил в сторону стакан и спрыгнул со стола. Вблизи он выглядел старше, чем казалось поначалу, но определенно немногим старше самого Дэниела. Похоже, в путешественники во времени брали без опыта работы.

\- Джо Бернс, - сказал он, протягивая Дэниелу теплую и немного влажную руку. – Я здесь второй после Шефа, так что приготовься слушаться меня.

\- Он врет, - сказал Свен. – На самом деле он здесь первый. Свен Линдберг.

Он не стал пожимать Дэниелу руку (что было, пожалуй, к лучшему), вместо этого хлопнув его по плечу железной ладонью. Дэниел, у которого почти подкосились колени, неловко улыбнулся и получил ослепительную улыбку в ответ. Очевидно, "выглядеть угрожающе" было его заданием только в присутствии Шефа.

\- Дэн, значит? – спросил Джо, отворачиваясь, чтобы нажать кнопку на чем-то, напоминавшем панель управления в самолете. – Хакнул что-нибудь интересное? Кроме нашего сайта?

После секундного колебания, глядя на то, как загораются один за одним экраны, Дэниел решил ответить честно.

\- Дэниел, Дэниел Флетчер. И я на самом деле не хакер, просто не мог спокойно смотреть на оформление вашего сайта. Зачем он вам вообще нужен?

\- Мы верим в необходимость делиться знаниями, - невинно сказал Джо. – Цветовая гамма, кстати, была идеей Шефа, – он бросил взгляд на экран и хлопнул в ладоши. – Значит, так, нехакер. Это карта Европы. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое Европа?

 

***

Дэниел знал, что такое Европа, но на этом его везение ограничивалось. До того, как Джо развернул карту на весь экран, он надеялся, что дело ограничится сайтом, но, судя по всему, в должностные обязанности злополучного Мэтта входило намного большее.  
На карте то тут, то там были раскиданы зеленые точки. Эти точки означали неактивные в данный момент "окна", как назвал их Джо. Активное окно загоралось красным, о чем немедленно полагалось сообщить по громкой связи всем сотрудникам офиса. За каждой географической локацией был закреплен штат людей – выходцев из этого региона, включая историка и лингвиста. Большинство сотрудников в прошлом были связаны с армией или охраной порядка, именно они отзывались на сигнал. Обычная команда состояла из двух человек, которые отправлялись к необходимому месту, чтобы проследить за тем, чтобы никто не из посторонних не провалился сквозь время.  
Это перемещение они совершали через знакомую уже Дэниелу комнату, которую Джо назвал "камерой телепортации". Дверь, через которую он попал в офис, могла вести в любую точку времени и пространства, доступ к которой требовался в данный момент. Для этого человеку за панелью управления нужно было ввести два набора координат: один для географического положения, другой для временного.  
\- Обычно используется только первое, - сказал Джо, разворачивая и вновь сворачивая готовый список локаций. – Если мы правильно сработаем, необходимости возвращаться в прошлое не возникнет.  
\- А что если она возникнет?  
\- Значит, команда в расширенном по необходимости составе отправится на ту сторону и будет разгребать.  
\- Это не так уж часто случается, - заметил Свен. – Большинство точек находится в безлюдных местах.  
\- Естественно. Место, где регулярно исчезают люди, имеет небольшие шансы стать центром населенного пункта, - Джо помедлил. – Иногда, правда, бывает, что новые окна возникают посреди городов – вот это проблема.  
\- И что вы делаете в таких случаях?  
\- Бегаем как ошпаренные, как правило. Но на самом деле 90% времени мы сидим в этой комнате и ждем, когда что-нибудь произойдет.  
Они прошлись еще раз по алгоритмам работы, прежде чем Джо объявил инструктаж завершенным и обвел глазами помещение, поморщившись, словно впервые заметил его состояние.  
\- А теперь я вас покидаю – писать отч...  
Тряпка, брошенная Свеном, ударила его в грудь.  
\- Убирай, Бернс, а с отчетом я позже помогу.  
\- Не уверен, что ты вообще умеешь писать, - пробормотал Джо, но спорить не стал.  
\- Я могу помочь, - сказал Дэниел, втайне надеясь на вежливый отказ, но Свен широко улыбнулся, показав все зубы.  
\- Ясное дело. 

***

Пока Свен и Джо перебрасывали друг другу пустые коробки из-под пиццы с отработанной синхронностью движений, Дэниел оттирал засохшие пятна кофе со всех плоских поверхностей. В буквальном смысле всех.  
\- Эй, нехакер! – окликнул его Джо с другого конца офиса. – Галстук не жмет?  
Дэниел все еще не был уверен насчет правил поведения в этой организации, но все же ответил ему непристойным жестом. Улыбнувшись, как ни в чем не бывало, Джо поднял с пола очередную коробку и бросил Свену. Тот поймал ее одной рукой, запихнул в уже набитый пакет для мусора, и добавил:  
\- Если хочешь, мы найдем тебе более удобную одежду.  
\- Спасибо, - сквозь зубы сказал Дэниел, вытирая пятно на столе с большей силой, чем для этого требовалось. – Мне и так хорошо.  
\- Настоящий джентльмен, - заметил Свен. – Он еще тебя научит быть англичанином.  
\- Кстати говоря, - Джо остановился посреди офиса со стопкой бумаг в руках. – Не могу понять, ковбой, на кой черт ты сдался Шефу? Неужели в Европе мало своих... – он помахал рукой в воздухе, от чего из стопки бумаг вылетел один лист и спланировал на пол, – ...нехакеров?  
\- Если честно, я понятия не имею, - коротко сказал Дэниел. Его беспокоил тот же вопрос. – Наверное, он считает, что только гений мог взломать ваш сайт, а гениев нужно держать при себе.  
\- Вполне возможно, - согласился Джо. – Наш Шеф – человек старой закалки. Отличный начальник, но... как бы получше выразиться... он не дружит с техникой. Даже не понимал, что Мэтт – идиот.  
\- Не груби.  
Дэниел вздрогнул, услышав за спиной незнакомый голос, и обернулся. Невысокая женщина в длинном цветастом платье, закрыв за собой дверь так же беззвучно, как и вошла, опустила пакет с эмблемой супермаркета на ближайший к двери стол. Ее взгляд пробежался по Дэниелу, но остановился на Джо, который развел руками.  
\- Ничего кроме правды, Лаура! Кстати говоря, хорошие новости: Мэтт больше не с нами. Он в камере пыток вместе с Шефом.  
Женщина – Лаура – вздохнула и потерла переносицу.  
\- Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
\- Они тебя ждут. Затри ему там память хорошенько.  
\- Сделаю все, что могу, но боюсь, что головные боли ему обеспечены. Слишком большие объемы информации...  
\- Неимоверно ему сочувствую. Ты принесла кофе?  
Джо, ловко перепрыгнув через стоящий на пути стол, запустил руку в пакет с покупками. Лаура картинно вздохнула и отвернулась, и ее взгляд наконец упал на Дэниела. Он поборол желание опустить глаза и поковырять носком половицу: слишком красивые женщины всегда так на него действовали.  
\- Доктор Эрнандес, - сказала она и ободряюще улыбнулась. Она говорила с легким испанским акцентом, привычным его уху. – Ты, должно быть, замена для Мэтта?  
\- Дэниел Флетчер. Очень приятно познакомиться, мэм.  
Изящные брови взлетели вверх, и доктор спрятала смешок за ладонью.  
\- Мне тоже очень приятно, Дэниел.  
За ее спиной раздался грохот: Джо выронил банку с кофе и как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся, когда взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему.  
\- Ой.  
Пробормотав что-то по-испански, доктор Эрнандес шлепнула его по затылку и отобрала покупки. Ее внимание больше не было приковано к Дэниелу, и он попытался сказать себе, что не разочарован.  
\- Если ты собираешься передумать, - вполголоса сказал Свен над самым ухом, едва не напугав его до полусмерти, - то сейчас самое время это сделать.  
Хоть это было и произнесено негромко, Джо услышал, потому что развернулся к ним и угрожающе сузил глаза.  
\- Эй, нехакер, - сказал он. – Я очень надеюсь, что ты еще и не трус, но если все-таки решишь вернуться в Техас и изменить воспоминания об этом дне, не давайся в руки Шефу – он действительно не дружит с техникой. Я серьезно.  
\- Понял, - сказал Дэниел.  
Джо кивнул и еще раз огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Пожалуй, здесь все готово. А теперь я отправляюсь спать. Разбудите меня, если по Лондону будут бегать динозавры, а в остальных случаях идите сразу к Шефу.  
\- Я с тобой, - сказала доктор. – Долг зовет. Была рада встрече, Дэнни.  
Переговариваясь о чем-то своем, они исчезли за дверью, и Дэниел наконец выдохнул. Такое было ощущение, будто его переехал асфальтовый каток.  
\- Я ведь ни на что еще не соглашался.  
Свен взглянул на него искоса и пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда чем раньше ты откажешься, тем лучше. Меньше работы для Лауры, меньше головной боли для тебя.  
\- Что будет, если я откажусь?  
\- Для тебя – ничего ужасного. Мы доставим тебя домой в целости и сохранности, будешь думать, что последние несколько часов проспал.  
Тон, которым он это сказал, явно наводил на мысль, что для кого-то другого последствия будут.  
\- А не для меня? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- Ну, Бернсу придется ночевать под приборами, пока мы не найдем нового оператора. Но это не в первый раз, и точно не в последний.  
Поразительно: он только что встретил этих людей, а ему уже пытались давить на совесть. И, конечно, это действовало.  
\- Так ему и надо, - пробормотал Дэниел, чтобы заглушить голос в собственной голове, настаивавший, что нельзя подводить людей, которые столь гостеприимно к нему отнеслись.  
Свен расхохотался.  
\- Да, Джо немного... – у него в кармане что-то издало вибрирующий звук. Свен извлек наружу телефон и пробежался глазами по экрану. – Немного специфический человек. Извини, Дэн, мне нужно выйти на десять минут. Устройся поудобнее и выпей кофе, - и тоже ретировался, оставляя Дэниела одного в комнате.  
Пить кофе он не стал. Вместо этого прошелся по комнате, разглядывая все те же самые приборы с других ракурсов и представляя себе, как выкрикивает указания другим сотрудникам: "Кольцо нуль-транспортировки на полную мощность!", "Включить гиперпространственную тягу!"... Ладно, все это не имело отношения к данной работе, но наверняка были и здесь какие-то классические фразы. Соблазн остаться рос с каждой секундой. Дэниел Флетчер, путешественник во времени – кто в здравом уме от такого отказался бы?  
Он достал собственный телефон, проверил сообщения – ноль входящих – и спрятал его обратно в карман пиджака. Потом достал опять и проверил время: Свена не было уже больше десяти минут. Побарабанив пальцами по столу, Дэниел включил камеру, показывавшую телепортационную комнату, и вновь выключил. Потом присел на диван.  
В этот миг пронзительный вой сирены раздался одновременно со всех сторон.  
Подскочив, как ужаленный, Дэниел зачем-то бросил быстрый взгляд вокруг в поисках... кого-нибудь. Бесполезно – никто не прокрался в комнату за его спиной. Он по-прежнему был один. На карте одна из точек мигала ярко-красным.  
\- Джо? Свен?  
Они вот-вот вернутся, подумал он. Эта сирена наверняка слышна во всем здании. А потом: но если сотрудников положено оповещать по громкой связи, то может быть, сирена звучит только для того, кто за пультом?  
Звук не утихал. Нужно было что-то сделать. На внезапно негнущихся ногах Дэниел подошел ближе к экрану. Все автоматизировано, подумал он. Нужно только нажать на пару кнопок. Он от души надеялся, что запомнил последовательность правильно.  
Кнопка, которую он помнил как включение громкой связи, при нажатии отключила сирену. Это по крайней мере должно было означать, что он на верном пути.  
\- Эмм, - молодец, Флетчер, порази их своим красноречием прямо с порога. – Привет, ребята. У нас здесь окно в... Германии, - может быть, надо было назвать более точно? Но в Германии, судя по карте, было только одно окно, наверняка немецкая команда все о нем знала. – Есть желающие?  
Долгие несколько секунд он не слышал ничего, потом что-то пискнуло, и мелодичный женский голос сказал:  
\- Шварц. Уже иду.  
\- Бренненберг, - второй голос принадлежал мужчине.  
Чтобы скрыть вздох облегчения, ему в буквальном смысле пришлось зажать рот ладонью.  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал он, выключая громкую связь. – Теперь камера.  
Телепортационная комната, когда он вывел изображение на экран, оставалась такой же пустой, как и прежде. Нужно было открыть доступ на другой конец. Из выпадающего списка гео-локаций Дэниел выбрал координаты, рядом с которыми в скобках значилось "Германия, Бавария", оставив окно с временными координатами нетронутым. На введение координат экран отреагировал новым окном с изображением: насколько хватало обзора, здесь было только вечернее небо, зеленая трава и редкие деревья, на одном из которых, должно быть, была закреплена камера. Дэниел прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то необычное в пейзаже, но не нашел ничего – никаких колебаний воздуха, никакого странного свечения. Если прямо перед ним был проход в другое время... неудивительно, что люди рисковали туда провалиться.  
В белой комнате на экране тем временем появились девушка с короткими светлыми волосами и высокий мужчина в очках.  
\- Мы готовы, - сказала Шварц.  
А я нет, подумал Дэниел, но нажал на кнопку, открывающую двери. Створки разъехались в стороны, совсем как на космическом корабле в кино. Один за другим, переступив через порог, немцы исчезли из изображения первой камеры...  
И не появились на другой.  
Дэниел уставился на экран, пытаясь понять, что произошло, и не отправил ли он только что двух путешественников во времени куда-то в каменный век. Он сделал именно то, что показывал Джо. Они должны были оказаться в Германии. Конечно, ничто в зеленом пейзаже не говорило, что это именно Германия, но по какой еще причине это изображение развернулось на экране, едва он ввел координаты?  
К счастью, в это мгновение в правом верхнем углу обзора камеры появились две фигуры. Шварц и Бренненберг приближались быстрым шагом, девушка держала в руках свой планшет, от которого не отрывала глаз. В какой-то момент она остановилась и сказала что-то по-немецки, затем села прямо на траву, вытянув ноги перед собой. Они с напарником обменялись парой реплик, которые звучали как перепалка, но могли быть и признаниями в любви (с немцами Дэниел никогда не был уверен), и Шварц подняла голову, глядя в камеру. Сквозь легкую статику Дэниел услышал ее голос:  
\- Все под контролем.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он и с опозданием вспомнил, что его не слышно по ту сторону экрана. Он пробежал глазами по кнопкам – здесь должно было быть какое-то переговорное устройство кроме громкой связи – и нашел кнопку, рядом с которой были нарисованы наушники. Недолго думая, он нажал на кнопку и повторил: - Хорошо.  
Судя по всему, Шварц услышала. Она лениво улыбнулась.  
\- Кстати, а что на той стороне?  
Об этом он совсем забыл. Дэниел поспешно развернул окно с данными, которое ему показал Джо, нашел нужную строчку – и остановился, склонив голову на бок. Хммм.  
\- На той стороне вчерашний день, - медленно сказал он.  
\- Правда? Какое совпадение...  
\- Андреа, - неожиданно перебил ее коллега. – Я начинаю подозревать, что это не Мэтт. И, кажется, даже не Джо.  
Шварц на мгновение задумалась и передернула плечами.  
\- Не знаю, Хайнрих. Как по мне, все эти англичане говорят одинаково.  
Дэниел разинул рот. Что? Она что, издевалась?  
Тут Шварц внезапно расхохоталась. Отбросив в сторону планшет, она спрятала лицо в коленях.  
\- Прости, Бернс! – выдавила она сквозь смех. – Всегда хотела это сказать.  
\- Я не... – начал было Дэниел, но тут дверь за его спиной открылась.  
Быстрые шаги пересекли комнату, и Джо склонился над динамиком переговорного устройства, опустив руку Дэниелу на плечо.  
\- Спасибо, Энди, Хайнрих. Я закрываю проход, можете возвращаться.  
\- Какого черта? – просто спросил Дэниел. Иногда, когда он не понимал, что происходит, он забывал о вежливости.  
В ответ Джо продемонстрировал ему планшет, на экране которого бежали ничего не говорящие ряды символов.  
\- С помощью вот этой штуки можно открыть проход в любое время и место. А если знать, как с ней обращаться, можно открыть и окно, со всеми вытекающими в виде сирен и огоньков.  
\- Вы меня испытывали, - констатировал Дэниел.  
\- Да.  
Это был голос Свена. В какой момент тот оказался в комнате, Дэниел не заметил, но он уже понял, что при всем своем росте двигаться Свен умел абсолютно бесшумно. Он уже почти перестал вздрагивать.  
\- Я прошел?  
\- Нууу... – протянул Джо. – Технически, конечно, ты все сделал правильно...  
\- Уймись, Бернс, - посоветовал Свен. Когда Дэниел обернулся к нему, он улыбнулся. – Все было хорошо. Ты втянешься.  
Дэниел соврал бы, если бы сказал, что эти слова его не обрадовали. Он все еще не был на все сто процентов уверен, что не делает глупость, но...  
\- Мне нужно еще немного подумать, - сказал он. – Я могу... вы можете просто меня отправить домой?  
Они переглянулись.  
\- Конечно, подумай, не спеши, - сказал Джо. – Я тут и один неплохо справляюсь.  
Свен многозначительно поднял брови. Дэниел закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Отправьте меня домой. Мне все равно нужно объясниться с семьей.  
Ему не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы знать, что Свен и Джо только что обменялись победоносными взглядами.

***

\- Значит, - сказала Кэролайн, - Лондон.  
\- Лондон, - повторил Дэниел, вполне возможно, в тысячный раз за день.  
Ее голос на другом конце несуществующего провода звучал странно, но Дэниел надеялся, что она не плакала.  
\- Ты ни разу даже не упоминал, что собираешься уехать – ни мне, ни своим сестрам, ни родителям – а сейчас что, просто прыгнешь на самолет и до свидания?  
Дэниел вздохнул. Если бы только он мог объяснить всем, в чем дело, или хотя бы сказать: «Извини, это супер-дупер военно-правительственная организация, все засекречено». Вместо этого пришлось сказать, что его наняла на работу организация историков-энтузиастов, и отказаться выдавать какие-либо подробности. Его сестры уже подозревали, что под кодовым названием "организация историков" подразумевался клуб для взрослых.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он. – Поверь мне, я сам не думал, что из этого что-то выйдет. Я отправил им резюме почти в шутку, а они взяли и... взяли меня.  
\- И ты не мог отказаться?  
\- Они очень хорошо платят, - шутка прозвучала хуже, чем он ожидал, и Дэниел добавил: - Да и вообще, пожить в Лондоне за чужой счет? Скажи мне, что ты отказалась бы.  
Она помедлила.  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, нет. В этой вашей организации случайно не найдется места для меня?  
Это не приходило ему в голову, но, в конце концов, Кэролайн была историком. Такие люди, как она, наверняка были нужны.  
\- Я спрошу, - пообещал он. – Я буду тебе звонить.  
\- Попробуй только забыть. Я прилечу в Лондон и напомню тебе сама.  
Дэниел не сомневался, что она на это способна.  
\- В таком случае, - сказал он, не скрывая улыбки, - я сделаю все возможное, чтобы забыть.

***  
Теоретически Дэниела могли забрать прямо из комнаты, но для виду ему пришлось потратиться на билет до Лондона, провести десять часов в самолете и едва не потеряться в Хитроу, где, к счастью, его нашла Лаура и отвезла в офис.  
Когда он во второй раз за три дня переступил порог уже знакомой комнаты, Джо и Свен играли в морской бой за одним из столов. Джо уже не выглядел так, будто потерял расческу в глубинах каменного века, но офис вновь вернулся к своему дефолтному состоянию эпицентра стихийного бедствия. Дэниел улыбнулся и направился к ним.  
\- Ну надо же, кто к нам пришел без галстука, - сказал Джо. – Е5.  
\- Привет, Флетчер, - сказал Свен. – Мы знали, что ты вернешься. Мимо.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Дэниел нашел свободный стул, подтянул его ближе к столу, и краем глаза подсмотрел на флотилию Свена.  
\- Да, - сказал он. – Я тоже знал.

 

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

> В следующей серии:
> 
>    
> \- Мне тебя здесь не хватает.
> 
> \- Я хочу показать тебе, чем в этих местах можно заняться на досуге.
> 
> – Так куда мы собираемся?  
> \- Правильный вопрос не "куда", а "когда".
> 
> – Мое определение веселья обычно включает в себя меньше уединения в туалете с другими мужчинами.  
> \- Твое определение веселья нуждается в корректировке.
> 
> Оставайтесь на связи для серии 1х02.


End file.
